forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iriaebor
| depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = Iriaeben or Iriaeban | population = | races = | languages = | religion = Eldath, Selûne, Chauntea, Waukeen, Tempus, Auril, Lathander, Talos, Tymora | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Horses, kegs and barges, beer, bread | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Lord | ruler = Bron | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = 16,193 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Iriaebor ( }}), also known as the Overland City and the City of a Thousand Spires, was a large city in Sunset Vale in the Western Heartlands region of west Faerûn. Geography The city stood on a sprawling ridge above the north fork of the river Chionthar. The ridge itself was known locally as the Tor. Language A person from Iriaebor was known as an Iriaeben or Iriaeban. Government In the mid–14 century DR, Lord Bron ruled the city, and carefully followed the dictates of a forty-person voting merchant council. Trade Iriaebor carried the caravan trade on the Dusk Road over the rapids and rough water of the upper Chionthar river, and linked up with the Trader's Road. Defense The Shield of Iriaebor was the name of the armed forces of the city. They acted to both police the city and patrol the surrounding lands. They were well-armed. Notable Locations The city was split into three sections: the Docks, at the bottom of the ridge on the river Chionthar; the Old City, built on the ridge itself; and the Lower City, on the flat lands on top of the ridge. Space was limited in the city, so the locals simply built upwards. Many-storied towers rose from all over the city, joined to one another by bridges. The city streets were narrow and winding, covered in shadows. ;Inns: * The Wandering Wyvern * Black Boar * Old Talking Ox * Sign of the Dreaming Dragon ;Shops: * Give Me Wings to Fly * Well-Dressed Wizard Churches * Silent Hall, temple of Eldath * Golden Bowl of the Goddess, temple of Chauntea * High Altar of the Moon, or "Moontower", temple of Selune * Tower of Gold, temple of Waukeen * Shrines to Auril, Lathander, Talos, Tempus, and Tymora Other * High Tower of Iriaebor * Laboratory Tower * Prince and Pauper Organizations The Blacktalons Mercenary Company were based in Iriaebor. As well as the Purple Masks Guild. Appendix References de:Iriaebor Category:Large cities Category:City-states Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations with a Red Wizard enclave Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations on the Dusk Road Category:Locations on the Trader's Road Category:Cities Category:Locations on the River Chionthar